To Walk the Night
| date = 2254 | miniseries = DC 2nd series Annual | minino = 4 | editor = Alan Gold | penciller = Gordon Purcell | inker = Pablo Marcos | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | writer = Michael Jan Friedman | published = 1993 | format = | pages = 56 | publisher = DC Comics }} "To Walk the Night" was a 1993 TOS annual, the fourth annual issue of DC Comics' 1989 [[Star Trek: The Original Series (DC second series)|series of Star Trek]] comics. Summary Spock questions his choice to serve aboard while the crew investigates strange occurrences at a mining colony. Log entries *;Captain's log, supplemental : Our survey of the Rigel system will have to wait-- until we can figure out what in blazes is plaguing the federation colony on Beta Trilochus. ;Personal log, Lieutenant Joes Tyler. : The situation on Beta Trilochus just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Under other circumstances, I might have been attracted to the woman interviewed today. Very attracted. Her name was Dana Taylor-- a structural engineer. Smart. Pretty, too. But she had this look in her eye... As if she might crack at any moment. Seems these nightmares were really getting to her. Nightmares everyone is having down here... about another world-- or maybe this world, a long time ago. She said she saw other life-forms in these nightmares-- the ones that are supposedly haunting the colony. I asked her what she thought these alien spirits wanted. And she actually had an answer for me. She said they resented our presence on their planet-- they hated us, in fact, for disturbing the lifelessness in which they'd rested for so long. She said they were haunting us because they wanted the place to themselves again. And they wouldn't stop until we were gone-- -- And it would get a lot worse the longer they stayed. Then all of a sudden , she started spouting gibberish-- like that fellow Hoffman in the detention cell. Shouting till she was hoarse-- --A And really violent! That's when i called for help. *;Captain's log, supplemental : We had another outbreak of violence today. References Characters :Barbara Asanjian • Phillip Boyce • J.M. Colt • Garrison • Burt Hoffman • Harl Malley • Number One • Christopher Pike • Nils Pitcairn • Montgomery Scott • Sorvino • Spock • Dana Taylor • José Tyler • Yamata • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2240s and 2250s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] Sarek Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations Planets and planetoids :Beta Trilochus colony Stars and systems :Beta Trilochus Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Starfleet Other references :captain Appendices Background The title is taken from Hamlet, act I scene V: "I am thy father's spirit, doom'd for a certain term to walk the night, and for the day confined to fast in fires till the foul crimes done in my days of nature are burnt and purged away. But that I am forbid to tell the secrets of my prison-house, I could a tale unfold whose lightest word would harrow up thy soul, freeze thy young blood, make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres, thy knotted and combined locks to part and each particular hair to stand an end like quills upon the fretful porpentine. But the details of this eternal blazon must not be to ears of flesh and blood." This dialogue was also delivered by Anton Karidian in . Images Btrilochs.jpg Connections External link * category:tOS comics